kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges (Wild Park Manager)
Challenges are first found in the game in 1Y 7M. Challenges are held every few months and is initiated by the Secretary every 9 AM and lasts for 11 hours before tallying the final scores. To enter a challenge, a fee is needed to be paid, therefore if you're running low on funds at the end of the month, you won't be able to enter the Challenge. To Improve the odds of winning higher difficulty challenges, crafting the item Easy Mode is required. Challenges are offered by the secretary every 3 months: M1, M4, M7 and M10. There are 3 categories in Challenges, each rewarding different stuff depending on the challenge. Hatching Challenge In this type of challenge, player is asked to hatch an egg of certain animal within specified time by accumulating points. Points can be increased by 2 ways. Firstly is to put the egg within the area with high stats (preferably around trees and/or flowers) and it will periodically increases bit by bit (usually +1 to +2 depending on the difficulty). Second is by utlizing the visitors and passerby to take care of the egg, this usually depends on the Care(?)' ''stat of the corresponding passerby. Be wary though, each time visitor passes through or gets near to the egg, scores will be deducted. So visitor with low stat would eventually reduce the egg's score itself rather than increasing it. When the timer runs out, the final score of the challenge egg will determine how much support given by visitor on the final screen that shows the outcome of the challenge, usually with more people supporting the process of hatching, the odd of winning the challenge gets higher. Winning Hatching Challenges allow the player to recruit the animal freely. Hatch a Mallard Duck ''"See if you can successfully hatch a mallard duck." Hatch a Dove "See if you can successfully hatch a dove." Hatch a Chicken "See if you can successfully hatch a chicken." Hatch a Snake "See if you can successfully hatch a snake." Hatch a Horned Owl "See if you can successfully hatch a horned owl." Hatch an Eagle "See if you can successfully hatch an eagle." Hatch a Crane "See if you can successfully hatch a crane." Hatch a Parrot "See if you can successfully hatch a parrot." Hatch an Ostrich "See if you can successfully hatch an ostrich." Hatch a Swan "See if you can successfully hatch a swan." Hatch a Peacock "See if you can successfully hatch a peacock." Hatch a Bald Eagle "See if you can successfully hatch a bald eagle." Hatch a Flamingo "See if you can successfully hatch a flamingo." Sapling Challenge In this type of challenge, player is asked to grow a sapling of certain tree/shrubs within specified time by accumulating points. Points can be increased by 2 ways. Firstly is to put the sapling within the area with high stats (preferably around trees and/or flowers) and it will periodically increases bit by bit (usually +1 to +2 depending on the difficulty). Second is by utlizing the visitors and passerby to water of the sapling, this usually depends on the '''''Flair stat of the corresponding passerby. Be wary though, each time visitor passes through or gets near to the sapling, scores will be deducted. So visitor with low stat would eventually reduce the sapling's score itself rather than increasing it. When the timer runs out, the final score of the challenge sapling will determine how much support given by visitor on the final screen that shows the outcome of the challenge, usually with more people supporting the process of growing, the odd of winning the challenge gets higher Winning the challenges unlock the corresponding sapling on the build menu. Grow a Myrtle "Grow a myrtle tree until it matures." Grow a Snowbell "Grow a snowbell tree until it matures." Grow an Azalea "Grow an azalea shrub and make it blossom." Grow a Chestnut "Grow a chestnut tree until it matures." Grow a Camellia "Grow a camellia shrub and make it blossom." Grow a Cherry "Grow a cherry tree and make it blossom." Grow a Birch "Grow a birch tree until it matures." Grow a Cypress "Grow a cypress tree until it matures." Grow a Pine "Grow a pine tree until it matures." Grow an Elm "Grow an Elm tree until it matures." Fishing Challenge Player should have at least built the fishing area or have access to water zone with fishes to initiate this type of challenge. Visitors will try to fish around all water holes available in the park and gain a point everytime they catch something (even if the object caught is irrelevant to the challenge) and more point if they caught rarer fish with higher star(s) OR the actual object of the challenge, such as certain Pond Cleaning Challenges. Winning this challenge does not reward anything in particular. "Build a walkway around a pond to create fishing zone. Visitors will try their luck '''fishing'. Catching''' rare fish 'boosts the chance of completing the challenge. Angling Challenge A "That big fish in the pond's looking delicious... Can you catch it?" Angling Challenge B "An enormous fish has been sighted in your pond. Try to catch it!" Angling Challenge C "An enormous fish has been sighted in your pond. Try to catch it!" Angling Challenge D "An enormous fish has been sighted in your pond. Try to catch it!" Angling Challenge E "A winged fish has been sighted in your pond. Try to catch it!" Angling Challenge F "There's something huge swimming in the pond. Catch it and see what it is!" Angling Challenge G "That big fish in the pond's looking delicious... Can you catch it?" Angling Challenge H "That big fish in the pond's looking delicious... Can you catch it?" Angling Challenge I "The elegant pont fish might make good sushi... Try to catch it!" Angling Challenge J "There's something huge swimming in the pond. Catch it and see what it is!" Pond Clean A "Oh no, there's trash in the pond. Let's fish it out!" Pond Clean B "Oh no, there's trash in the pond. Let's fish it out!" Pond Clean C "Oh no, there's trash in the pond. Let's fish it out!" Fish Soup Ingredients "Let's get some fish for a lovely soup!"